Relationship
by Kimmy-ah
Summary: Sebuah takdir yang menyatukan mereka melalui hal yang tak disengaja. JinSeob. SamHwi. GuanHo. MinhyunBin. Chaptered.
1. chapter 1

**_Relationship — Chapter One_**

 _Warning: This GS(karena saya belum pandai membuat Yaoi). Sedikit mengandung unsur dewasa._

 _Cast: Hwang Minhyun(gs), Kwon Hyunbin, Ahn Hyungseob(gs), Park Jihoon(gs), Park Woojin, Bae Jinyoung, Lee Daehwi(gs), Lai Guanlin, Kim Samuel, Yoo Seonho(gs)._

 _SwxggerKim_

••••••

Hyungseob berlari kecil kearah ruang kerjanya, kakinya yang beralaskan hills berukuran 8cm tidak membuatnya berhenti sejenak dari acara berlarinya. Masa bodoh! Aku sudah terlambat sekarang batin Hyungseob.

Jika saja ia bisa bangun lebih cepat mungkin masih ada waktu untuknya bersantai, namun karena semalam ia tidur larut akibat keasikan menonton dilaptopnya membuatnya tidur hingga waktu dini hari. Jujur saja, ini hari pertamanya terlambat. Sebenarnya bukan masalah ia terlambat, toh ia termasuk karyawan yang teladan jadi bukan masalah besar baginya. Yang membuatnya berlari seperti ini karena bos barunya tiba hari ini, dan ia ditunjuk menjadi sekretaris atasannya. Oleh karena itu, ia tak ingin mendapat nilai buruk pada atasan barunya.

Ahn Hyungseob, wanita manis berperawakan mungil ini seorang pekerja keras berusia 23 tahun. Ia tinggal bersama temannya pada sebuah flat sederhana yang tak jauh dari kantornya. Ia termasuk yang paling muda diantara para pegawai perusahaan _Kim Company_ yang berjalan dibidang elektronik dan otomotif, sebuah perusahaan yang telah menanam banyak bibit diberbagai negara. Dan Hyungseob beruntung ditempatkan dipusatnya, _Seoul._

Hyungseob adalah wanita periang dan ramah pada siapa saja, senang menyapa dipagi hari dengan senyum manis yang membuat orang-orang tak tega jika tidak membalas sapaan ceria wanita itu. Ia juga cukup pasif dalam bahasa China sehingga tak jarang jika atasannya yang lama kedatangan _Client_ dari China membuat ia menjadi translator mendadak. Ia termasuk cerdas diusianya yang masih muda, dengan _IQ_ yang sudah tak diragukan lagi. Tubuhnya yang mungil membuat orang-orang terkadang keliru mengira ia adalah remaja belasan tahun jika sedang mengenakan setelan casual saja.

Diperusahaan ini, Hyungseob bekerja dibagian _General Manager_ sebelum dinaikan menjadi sekretaris atasan barunya. Sebenarnya ia sudah menolak penaikan pangkatnya, dikarenakan masih banyak yang lebih senior daripada dirinya yang baru dua tahun diperusahaan itu. Akan tetapi, karena banyak yang menyuruhnya—lebih tepatnya memaksa—untuk menerima tawaran itu, mau tak mau ia melakukan permintaan teman-teman kantornya.

••••••

"Aku tahu, berhenti mengoceh lagi. Aku lelah membahas masalah ini terus, mengerti?" didalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas itu, seorang pria dengan rambut coklat pudar tengah berbicara pada seseorang lewat sambungan ponsel. Terlihat tampak frustasi dan lelah dengan topik pembicaraan yang dibahasnya.

Hingga memilih untuk memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa persetejuan dari pihak seberang. Ia terlalu lelah dengan masalahnya sekarang.

Pekerjaannya sudah menumpuk dihari pertama ia bekerja. Ditambah lagi sebuah laporan dari orang kepercayaannya di perusahaan yang lain, memberitahukan bahwa seorang pegawai disana hampir menghabiskan seluruh dana karena telah ditipu oleh seorang _client_ yang menjanjikan penambahan saham sebesar 10% jika ia memberikan dana bantuan untuk pembangunan perusahaan yang baru.

Seharusnya ia menyalahkan ayahnya yang dengan gampang mempekerjakan orang bodoh diperusahaannya. Ngomong-ngomong soal ayahnya, kata beliau ia telah memilihkan seseorang yang akan menjadi sekretaris barunya selama bekerja. Dan orang itu belum menampakkan eksistensi nya sampai sekarang.

Hingga tak lama sebelum ia berniat menghubungi sang Ayah, suara ketukan pintu membuatnya beralih dari ponsel. Ia terdiam beberapa detik, lalu suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar. Kali ini sedikit agak keras.

"Masuklah." perlahan pintu coklat itu terbuka bersamaan dengan munculnya seorang wanita mungil yang terlihat gugup. Wanita itu membungkuk sopan sambil menggumam maaf atas keterlambatannya.

"S-saya minta maaf, _Mr_. Atas keterlambatan saya." suara wanita itu terdengar bergetar, hingga pria didepannya terkekeh dalam hati menertawakan tingkah wanita tersebut. Apa semenakutkan itu ya? Batin pria itu.

"Tak apa. Tapi, ini terakhir kali kau terlambat. Mulai besok datanglah sebelum aku datang, mengerti?" terlihat wanita itu mengangguk dengan raut lega luar biasa. "Mengerti, _Mr._ "

"Ah, namamu siapa?"

"Nama saya Ahn Hyungseob."

"Baiklah Hyungseob- _ssi_. Aku Kim Samuel, semoga kau betah bekerja bersamaku." ucap pria itu.

Sejenak Samuel dibuat terpanah oleh Hyungseob, ia terlihat begitu manis. Namun segera menyingkirkan pemikirannya sebelum ia kelewat batas. Ia kemudian berdeham dan memasang raut dingin yang bisa membuat siapa saja segan untuk berdekatan dengannya.

"Hyungseob- _ssi_. Apa jadwalku hari ini?"

Mendengar atasannya, ia dibuat gelagapan. Pasalnya, jadwal atasan barunya itu belum ada padanya, karena atasan yang dulu mengatakan akan memberikannya melalui _e-mail_ dan sampai sekarang, jadwal itu belum ia terima sama sekali.

"Maaf, _Mr.Kim_. T-tapi, saya belum menerima jadwalnya." ucap Hyungseob sambil menunduk takut jika ia akan terkena dampratan oleh atasan barunya ini.

Sementara itu, Samuel menyerngit bingung, "Apa mereka belum mengirimkan mu?" lalu Hyungseob mengangguk masih menunduk.

"Baiklah, tak apa. Ini bukan salahmu. Kau boleh pergi." kemudian Hyungseob mengangguk lagi sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sepeninggalnya Hyungseob, ponsel Samuel berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk.

 _Woojin Hyung is Calling..._

Tanpa menunggu waktu, Samuel kemudian mengangkat panggilan seseorang bernama Woojin tersebut.

"Ya _hyung_?"

••••••

Hyungseob mendudukan dirinya pada kursi kerjanya dengan napas lega. Ia begitu takut jika atasan barunya ini galak saat melihat tampang dingin itu. Meski ia tak mendapat amukan, bukan berarti ia bisa terlambat lagi.

Jujur saja, ia tak nyaman dengan status Sekretaris nya ini. Terlalu berat untuknya yang gampang lelah. Meski begitu, ia akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin terlihat baik didepan atasannya.

"Huft... Rasanya ingin mati saja melihat wajahnya."

"Wajah siapa memangnya?"

"Oh, Astaga!!" Hyungseob terkejut ditempatnya ketika mendengar suara wanita yang tiba-tiba beserta wajah bingungnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajah Hyungseob.

"Park Jihoon!!"

"Apa?" wanita bernama Park Jihoon itu mengerjap bingung menatap temannya yang terlihat seperti akan marah.

Hyungseob mengerang kesal akan tingkah teman satu flat-nya yang kadang terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Detik kemudian ia menghela napas berat, lalu kembali menatap wanita didepannya yang sekarang tengah menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Ada apa?" Hyungseob tau, temannya itu memiliki maksud lain ketika menghampirinya saat jam kerja seperti ini. Kebiasaan deh batinnya jengah.

"Apanya yang 'ada apa'?"

"Astaga Jihoon!!" lalu Jihoon tertawa karena berhasil membuat temannya kesal, dasar jahil.

"Hahahaha... Maafkan aku."

"Jadi, ada apa kesini, Park?"

"Ah, itu. Daehwi baru saja menghubungiku. Katanya ia demam, dia melarangku memberitahukanmu tapi kau taukan bagaimana aku." jelas Jihoon.

Hyungseob sendiri tengah membulat terkejut, ia merasa bahwa pagi tadi sebelum ia berangkat Daehwi masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Lalu, sekarang Jihoon memberitahukan jika Daehwi sakit. Beruntung Jihoon adalah orang yang cerewet dan kelewat jujur, jadi ia bisa mengetahui bahwa Daehwi takut dirinya khawatir.

"Anak nakal itu, kapan sih berhenti membuatku khawatir?"

"Kau pikir hanya kau? Jika saja ia tak melarangku pulang, mungkin sekarang aku merawatnya dirumah."

Hyungseob menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja, kebiasaannya jika sedang khawatir pada apapun. "Jihoon-ah, kau membawa mobil tidak?"

Dilihatnya Jihoon mengangguk, kemudian ia membereskan segala yang berserakan di mejanya lalu kembali menatap Jihoon yang hanya menatapnya.

"Kau ingin bolos? Memangnya _Mr.Kim_ memperbolehkanmu pulang?" sejenak Hyungseob terdiam mendengar kalimat Jihoon.

Benar juga, jika ia pulang dijam kerja seperti ini. Bisa-bisa ia membuat kesalahan lagi dan bukan amukan yang ia dapat, melainkan surat pemecatan. _Well_ , pemikiran Hyungseob kadang berlebihan dan diluar nalar.

Ia kemudian duduk dengan wajah lesu dan khawatir, mencari cara agar ia bisa pulang dan membawa Daehwi segera periksa.

"Haaahhh... Lalu bagaimana? Aku mengkhawatirkan anak itu, Hoon-ah."

"Biar aku saja yang pulang, kau disini saja." usul Jihoon yang kemudian diangguki oleh Hyungseob.

••••••

Jihoon dengan terburu memasuki flat-nya, tak lupa melepas _wedges_ yang melapisi kaki putihnya tadi.

"Daehwi- _ya_." Jihoon memanggil Daehwi sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Sampai ia berhenti pada sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua.

Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar, ia dapat melihat seonggok manusia yang membalut dirinya dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya hingga menyisakan rambutnya saja.

Melihat itu, Jihoon menggeleng pelan. Kebiasaan Daehwi jika sedang sakit, tak peduli berapa banyak oksigen yang diperlukannya, wanita itu akan membungkus dirinya sendiri dengan selimut hingga tertidur nyenyak sekali seperti sekarang.

Jihoon kemudian keluar dari kamar, membiarkan Daehwi istirahat. Ia lalu menuju ke dapur, membuatkan bubur untuk Daehwi.

Selagi menunggu buburnya masak, ponselnya berdering memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa?"

 ** _"kau dimana?"_** suara diseberang sana terdengar datar, membuat Jihoon mendengus.

"Aku dirumah, ada apa?" jawab Jihoon.

 ** _"Tidak ada._** **_Memangnya salah kalau aku menghubungimu yah? Aku kesana duapuluh menit lagi."_** Jihoon dapat menebak, si penelpon tengah merajuk, terbukti dari nada berbicaranya pada Jihoon.

Sambungan panggilan itu terputus secara sepihak oleh si penelpon. Jihoon lagi-lagi mendengus, namun kali ini dengan senyum kecil dan rona merah muda tipis.

"Oh, yaampun. Buburnya." segera ia mematikan kompor, lalu menyiapkan bubur buatannya kedalam mangkuk tak lupa segelas air putih dan menaruhnya di atas nampan.

Ia kemudian berjalan memasuki kamar dimana Daehwi tertidur tadi. Posisinya masih sama, membungkus diri dengan selimut.

"Daehwi- _ya_ , bangunlah. Makan dulu lalu minum obatmu" tak butuh waktu lama, makhluk yang membungkus dirinya tersebut, menampakkan wajahnya yang terlihat pucat dan kusut.

"Oh? _Eonni_? Kau tidak kerja?" ucap wanita yang bernama Daehwi itu dengan nada lesu yang membuat Jihoon berdecak malas.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu tersiksa seperti ini, huh? Dasar bodoh. Bagaimana kau bisa sakit sih? Untung aku bisa pulang, Hyungseob yang sibuk saja ingin pulang jika aku tidak menahannya disana. Berhenti membuat kami khawatir, bocah." mendengar Jihoon mengomel—bukan pertama kalinya ia mengomel—Daehwi mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk.

"Aku bukan bocah, _eonni_. Umurku sudah 20 tahun, dan aku tengah mengurus skripsiku sekarang. Berhenti mengomeliku dan memanggilku 'bocah'." ujar Daehwi membela diri yang mendapat cibiran dari Jihoon, "tetap saja kau bocah."

"Makanlah, lalu minum obatmu setelah itu istirahat lagi. Aku keluar dulu." Meski Jihoon mengomel, ia tetap menunjukkan kekhawatirannya pada Daehwi. Beruntung Daehwi bukanlah orang yang manja jika sedang sakit, jadi Jihoon bisa tenang saat melihat Daehwi memakan bubur buatannya dengan lahap sebelum ia keluar dari kamar.

Jihoon, Hyungseob dan Daehwi sudah berteman sejak kecil. Mereka dipertemukan disebuah Panti Asuhan yang terletak di _Busan_. Nasib mereka sama, yaitu anak yang lahir diluar nikah. Diantara mereka, Daehwi lah yang paling muda. Makanya, saat mendengar bahwa wanita itu sakit, para kakaknya khawatir bukan main.

Mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan yang membuatnya terlihat akrab, dari mulai selera makanan, musik atau apapun itu. Dari kecil, Daehwi tak pernah terpisah dari kedua sahabat yang ia anggap kakakknya itu. Mereka berdua menyayangi Daehwi dengan tulus, hingga membuatnya tak bisa lepas.

Lalu tiba saat dimana mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk merantau ke _Seoul_ dengan tabungan mereka. Awalnya ia mengira _Seoul_ sama saja dengan _Busan_ , namun ketika mereka menapakkan kaki dikota tersebut. Mereka dibuat menganga akan keramaian yang tak pernah mati dikota itu. Saat itu, Daehwi baru saja mendapat beasiswa di sebuah Universitas terbaik di _Seoul_. Berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya yang baru saja lulus dan menjadi sarjana melalui jalur beasiswa. Beruntung waktu itu, bibi penjaga panti memberitahukan alamat adiknya yang katanya memiliki flat yang dapat menampung mereka selama di _Seoul._

••••••

Jihoon mendudukan dirinya disofa yang cukup besar. Jihoon masih mengenakan setelan kantor nya, terlalu malas untuk sekedar berganti pakaian. Ia menyalakan _TV_ dan memindai _Channel_ nya dengan asal. Jika sudah begini, ia merasa sangat bosan.

Tak lama, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar menandakan adanya tamu. Wanita itu kemudian beranjak keluar, membukakan pintu dan memperlihatkan seorang pria tinggi dengan setelan formal tengah menatapnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Kenapa kesini?" ucap Jihoon sedikit ketus, berusaha untuk tidak menjerit kesenangan.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh menghampiri kekasihku sendiri ya?" ucap pria itu sambil menunjukkan wajah—pura-pura—kecewanya. Membuat Jihoon memutar bolamatanya malas, sudah sering ia melihat ekspresi menyebalkan itu dari pria dihadapannya.

"Ck, terserahmu saja. Masuklah."

Kemudian mereka berjalan ke arah sofa tempat Jihoon tadi. Lalu duduk dengan pria itu yang langsung memeluknya posesif sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jihoon. Membuat wanita itu merasa kegelian.

"Ish, Bae Jinyoung. Hentikan, ada Daehwi di kamar."

"Jadi, kalau Daehwi tidak ada disini aku bisa melakukan apa saja, hm?" ucap pria bernama Bae Jinyoung itu dengan nada usil, membuat wanitanya gelagapan dengan rona tipis diwajahnya.

"B-bukan seperti itu, bodoh! Maksudku—ah, lupakan." lalu Jinyoung terkekeh pada tingkah wanitanya ini dan kembali menanamkan wajahnya keceruk leher milik Jihoon sambil bergumam tak jelas.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan apa?" Jinyoung kemudian beralih menatap Jihoon dalam.

"Aku merindukanmu." setelah mengucapkan itu, ia mengecup bibir Jihoon lalu kembali ke aktivitasnya tadi.

Jihoon sendiri tengah tersenyum dengan rona merah, yang kali ini terlihat begitu jelas. "Aku juga merindukanmu, tau."

"Bagaimana Paris? Kau betah disana tidak?" pertanyaan Jihoon dijawab dengan gelengan Jinyoung yang masih sibuk menenggelamkan wajahnya keleher milik wanita itu.

Jihoon terkekeh, "Kenapa? Disanakan enak, aku saja ingin sekali kesana."

"Tidak enak, karena kau ada disini bukan di negara itu bersamaku. Kalau kau mau kesana, kita bisa pergi sekarang dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan."

"Ck, dasar penggoda ulung." Diam-diam Jihoon membayangkan jika dirinya dan Jinyoung benar-benar ke kota yang terkenal akan indahnya menara _eiffel_ nya itu, berjalan-jalan sambil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dengan bahagia, lalu mendatangi tempat-tempat romantis dan berakhir dengan berciuman penuh akan cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Hei, aku hanya seperti ini padamu saja, Bae Jihoon." tiba-tiba Jihoon yang tadinya berada pada _euforia_ menyenangkan harus kembali sadar saat suara Jinyoung menyeruakan namanya. Kemudian Jinyoung merasakan cubitan ringan diperutnya serta suara tawa dari wanita dipelukannya ini.

"Enak saja, margaku masih Park. Jangan menggantinya seenakmu."

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menyandang status sebagai _Mrs_.Bae jika sudah menikah denganku." sepertinya Jinyoung sangat pandai menggoda Jihoon, karena lagi-lagi wanita itu memunculkan rona merah.

"Dasar, Bae Jinyoung sialan."

 ** _To be continued_**

 ** _Mungkin agak aneh yah,_** ** _soalnya aku buat umur mereka lebih dewasa demi kelengkapan ceritanya._** ** _Ini ff pertamaku, jadi maaf yah kalo masih banyak typo. semoga kalian suka_** ** _Last, Review Juseyo~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Relationship - Chapter_** ** _two_**

 _ **Cast:** Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A!(gs) Jinyoung, B! Jihoon, P!(gs) Hyunbin, K! Minhyun, H!(gs) Samuel, K! Daehwi, L!(gs)_

 _ **Genre:** Drama, Romance(?)_

 _ **Rated:** T()_

 _ **Length:** 1 of (?)_

 ** _Warning! ini GS bukan Yaoi, umur akan saya acak demi kelengkapan cerita._**

.

.

Samuel menyeruput secangkir _Americano_ dengan khidmat. Menikmati rasa pahit yang menyatu pada indra pengecapnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa penat akibat efek kerja. Ia berada pada kafe yang terletak tepat didepan perusahaan miliknya, kafe yang sangat cocok untuk para _workaholic_ seperti dirinya.

Ia tak pernah merasa selelah ini saat bekerja. Pekerjaannya selalu cepat selesai tanpa keluhan lelah. Namun, ketika ia menginjakan kakinya di _Seo_ _ul_ dan memutuskan menggantikan sang Ayah, kata lelah seperti menjadi satu-satunya keluhan yang dapat ia katakan saat ini.

seminggu sudah, Samuel menjadi pemimpin utama diperusahaan milik Ayahnya. Ia tak habis pikir pada jalan pikiran milik sang Ayah, bukankah terlalu muda untuknya menggantikan tahta kepemimpinan pada usia yang baru saja menginjak usia 22 tahun? Ia baru saja mendapatkan gelar sarjananya dua minggu yang lalu. Baru saja merasakan kebebasan setelah beberapa tahun menaungi _universitas_ tempatnya belajar, dan kemudian Ayahnya menghubungi dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan meneruskan perusahaannya yang berada di _Seoul_ sebagai pemimpin utama. Saat itu, Samuel berada di _California_.

Kembali pada waktu sekarang.

Dengan pelan, Samuel menyandarkan punggungnya sambil bernapas lega. Merasakan semua beban berat seakan hilang seketika. Ia baru bisa beristirahat setelah dua hari terjaga demi menyelesaikan berlembar kertas penting bagi perusahaannya.

"Seonho- _ya_ , dahimu berdarah!"

Suara yang begitu lembut, tiba-tiba saja membuat Samuel merasa tenang. Entah karena efek atau apapun itu, suara tersebut seperti memberikan sihir penenang untuk Samuel. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari si pemilik suara tadi. Hingga netranya terhenti pada satu titik, dimana dua orang wanita tengah mengobrol—lebih tepatnya satu dari mereka seperti mengomel. Wanita bersurai coklat madu tampak meringis kala wanita yang lain—bersurai kelabu menyentuh perlahan dahinya. Terlihat wanita bersurai kelabu itu, memasang wajah khawatir.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Samuel berkerut bingung sekarang. Wanita pemilik surai coklat madu itu terasa familiar baginya. Dengan mencoba menatap dua wanita itu lagi, Samuel yakin, salah satu dari mereka tidak asing baginya. Pria itu memutuskan menghampiri dua wanita itu.

"Seonho?"

Wanita bersurai coklat muda kemudian berbalik, menatap Samuel dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut.

"Eh? Muel- _a_?"

Dua pasang bibir berpagutan dengan liar, si pria bertubuh jangkung perlahan mengangkat wanitanya kepangkuan. Memeluk erat dan meremas pinggang ramping tersebut, membuat si wanita melenguh keenakan.

Baju yang dikenakan wanita itu, hampir sepenuhnya meninggalkan tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan bahu yang putih serta bekas _mark_ yang terletak pada lehernya.

Suara decakan dua pasang bibir berbunyi begitu keras didalam ruangan sepi tersebut. Si wanita begitu menikmati sentuhan demi sentuhan yang dilakukan si pria. Melenguh begitu keras kala si pria dengan sengaja menyentuh titik sensitifnya, memasukan tangan kanannya ke paha dalam si wanita mengelusnya seduktif, membuat si empunya makin merasakan nikmat diluar batasannya.

"Oh! Bin- _ah_ , la-lakukan lagihh... enghh.."

pria tersebut makin gencar menggerayangi tangannya, makin semangat menyentuh tempat sensitif milik si wanita. Membuat si wanita makin berteriak keenakan akan _service_ yang diberikan si pria.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" teriakan itu membuat dua pasangan yang saling berpagut akhirnya menghentikan aksinya. Tanpa tau malu, si wanita memperbaiki busananya dengan keadaan masih di pangkuan si pria. Membuat pria yang berteriak tadi berdecak kesal sekaligus menahan hasratnya agar tidak kelepasan.

" _Ya_! Kwon Hyunbun! Hwang Minhyun! bisakah kalian tidak melakukannya di ruanganku?! Setiap hari aku harus mengendus _bekas kegiatan_ kalian." ucap pria itu.

Si wanita—Hwang Minhyun—berdecak sebal, mencium singkat bibir milik Hyunbin lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Memakai kembali _wedges_ nya yang sempat ia lepas, lalu berjalan dengan anggun mengambil _blazer_ nya yang entah mengapa berada pada kusen jendela.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Park Woojin sayang. Kau bisa bergabung bersamaku dan Hyunbin jika ingin. Ah! apa namanya? Oh, _threesome_!"

Mendengar kalimat Minhyun, Woojin kembali berdecak kesal. Wanita ini selalu mengeluarkan kalimat ambigu.

"Sudahlah. Lanjutkan, aku akan keluar." kata Woojin lalu meninggalkan dua pasangan itu.

Hyunbin menatap Minhyun, "Dia kenapa?" wanita itu mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"Mungkin sedang ada masalah, biarkan saja. Ayo pulang, kita lanjutkan di _apartemen_ mu."

Hyunbin mengeluarkan seringai menggoda, lalu menggandeng wanitanya begitu intim sambil berlalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ah! aku lapar sekali." Hyungseob berjalan lesuh memasuki _kafe_ tempat dimana Daehwi bekerja.

Bell berbunyi begitu nyaring kala Hyungseob menapaki kakinya ke ruangan tersebut. Mencari sosok Daehwi, mengitari ruangan luas itu.

Mencari sosok wanita itu, hingga netranya menangkap sosok Daehwi serta wanita asing dan pria yang tengah membelakanginya. Ia sempat berpikir pria itu adalah orang yang baru-baru ini ia kenal, namun berusaha untuk tidak salah anggapan dulu. Lagipula, mana mungkin orang itu mengenal Daehwi, bukan?

Hyungseob dibuat terkejut akan sosok pria yang duduk membelakanginya itu. Ketika ia akan menyerukan nama Daehwi, sebuah suara lain memotongnya. Menyerukan sebuah nama yang benar-benar membuat Hyungseob terkejut.

" _Ya_! Samuel- _ah_!"

Hyungseob harap, pemilik nama itu bukan orang yang sama dengan yang ada dipikirannya. Akan tetapi, ekspresi terkejut Daehwi dan wanita yang satu serta pria itu benar-benar mengejutkan bagi Hyungseob.

Bagaimana bisa Daehwi mengenal atasannya yang begitu rupawan ini?

Saat Hyungseon hampir limbung dari berdirinya, sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya. Menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai. Hyungseob berniat menengok dan mengatakan terima kasih.

Namun, saat menatap mata tajam itu, Hyungseob seperti berada dalam perasaan yang tidak asing. Seperti merasakan kembali perasaan _itu_ dimasa lalu, yang muncul lagi kala menatap tatapan tajam yang menusuk tersebut.

"Kau tak apa?"

 ** _To be Continued_**

 ** _saya gak tau, dimana letak batas baca yang saya buat tadi :( semoga kalian mengerti yahh_**

 ** _Iya, pendek. saya tau, tapi kepala saya sedang kosong sekarang. Saya baru selesai dari beberapa kesibukan di SMA dalam minggu ini, semoga minggu depan gak sibuk yah._** ** _btw, jika boleh, follow ig saya: _swxggerkim_** ** _nnti saya follback kok_** ** _Last, Fav/foll review juseyonggggg_**


End file.
